En el fondo de mi corazón- Castiel x Sucrette
by emili perez 123
Summary: Ya habían pasados unos años desde que Sucrette abandono en Sweet Amoris y se cambio de ciudad, teniendo una nueva vida aunque llevándose un gran recuerdo de su ex novio Castiel. su gran y preciado recuerdo. Sucrette debe ir de viaje a Estados Unidos pero a quienes menos se esperaba se va a encontrar por el camino ¿quienes serán y como reaccionara Sucrette?


**¡hola! aquí les traigo el primer capitulo del fanfic que hice del juego Corazón de melón. ¡el juego ni los personajes son míos! son de su respectivo dueño, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. aunque si voy a poner algunos personajes míos :P **

En el fondo de mi corazón

Castiel x Sucrette

Capitulo 1 mi vida

–¡Sucrette! ¡Cariño! ¡No puedo creer que aun deba hablarte!– grito la tía rara de Sucrette. La mujer se seguía vistiendo como hada; se la veía un poco más mayor, pero eso era obvio, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Sucrette había dejado el instituto Sweet Amoris, por razones que nunca le había contado a su tía. Y había continuado sus estudios en otro instituto.

–hum… tía ¿qué hora es?– dijo tapándose la cara, auto reflejo, por lo que la tía había abierto la ventana de su habitación, y brillaba un hermoso sol, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno

–déjame ver…– dijo la tía mientras miraba hacia el reloj– son las siete y cuarto cariño– mientras trataba de sacarle la almohada de la cara, que al parecer se le había quedado pegada

–la siete… – dijo aun cansada Sucrette, para cambiar su perezoso tono de voz, para pegar un salto de su cama– ¡¿LAS SIETE Y CUARTO?!– cambiándose fugazmente a el uniforme de su universidad, era una camisa ajustada de color blanca, al igual que las medias, que le llegaban hasta un dedo debajo de la rodilla, una pollera corta de color negro, igual que la chaqueta donde estaba el escudo de su universidad, su corbata y sus zapatos. Salió corriendo muy rápido dejando a la tía sentada en su cama, con cara de ¿Qué paso?... luego de unos segundo, Sucrette volvió a entrar al cuarto temblando de frio– ha… hace mucho f…frio

–Claro que hace frio cariño– dijo amable la tía mientras le daba un tapado bastante abrigador, pero muy bonito de color blanco con botones negros y grandes– a fuera está cayendo nieve. Dime cariño ¿por qué quieres ir temprano hoy?– dijo amable la tía

– ¿acaso no te acuerdas tía?– dijo graciosa Sucrette, parecía que su tía sufría de Lisandrisitis, al recordar ese nombre se le vino a la memoria el amigo de Lisandro, ese pelirrojo que tanto la había hecho sufrir y una lagrima amenazo con salir– tía, hoy tengo que ir a competir en la universidad de Estados Unidos, te deje la nota hace como una semana en el refrigerador– dijo un poco triste, tratando de ocultarlo mientras acomodaba su largo cabello color café

– ¡ah! Si lo leí, pero Cassy me dijo que no era de verdad y…

– ¡y tu le creíste! Sabes que a ella le gusta molestar– dijo Sucrette mientras terminaba de peinarse– por cierto,¿ ya se levanto?

–Si cariño, ella ya desayuno y está jugando en la play– dijo feliz la tía

–bien, tía me tengo que ir ya, puedes llevar a Casandra al colegio?– dijo suplicante Sucrette

–no te preocupes y ve! Yo cuido de Cassy– dijo feliz la tía

–¡hay tía, yo no sé como la soportas! !Es muy mal humorada!– dijo tomando su bolso para irse– me dijiste que está en el living jugando a la play verdad?– al ver que la tía solo asentía con la cabeza, Sucrette bajo a verla– Casandra, me tengo que ir, ven dame un beso– dijo buscando a Casandra

– ¡muérete! Maldito zombie! ¡Yo te maldigo! ¡Muérete, MUERETE!– se oyó enojada la voz de una niña. Sucrette siguió la voz de aquella niña, y la vio jugando

–Casandra, pon pausa y ven a darme un beso, ya me voy, voy a volver en una semana– dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de aquella niña que se veía de espalda, tenía un largo cabello color negro

–pero… ¿quien me va a llevar al colegio?– dijo mirando a Sucrette, mostrando tener ojos muy bonitos… de color gris– ¿mamá? ¿Quién me va a llevar?

–Cassy, yo te llevaría, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a comprar cosas y luego tengo que ir al banco y si hay mucha gente te vas a aburrir– dijo acariciando el cabello negro de esa niña que tanto amaba

–Yo puedo ir contigo y si me aburro llamo a la tía, ¿si puedo?– dijo poniendo cara de perrito– tía ¿verdad que tú me iras a buscar si me aburro?– dijo mirando a la tía de Sucrette que venía bajando las escaleras

–ja ya sabes que yo no sé, pregúntale a tu madre– dijo graciosa la tía

–mamá yo quiero ir contigo, ¿sí?– dijo mostrándole más esos ojos grises que tanto odiaba y amaba su madre Sucrette

– ¡está bien! Vamos– dijo rendida, esa niña sí que podía con ella– ve, pero en cinco minutos te quiero con la ropa del colegio, vamos, rápido– dijo dándole un pequeño pechón para animarla, cuando la niña se fue a preparar se paro– ¿vamos a tomar el desayuno? Tía– dijo feliz

–claro! Cariño, al parecer Cassy se ha levantado con ánimos hoy– dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno y Sucrette le ayudaba– oye cariño, sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero Casti…– no pudo terminar, ya que Sucrette le interrumpió

–si tía, no me gusta hablar del tema, y te agradecería que no hablemos mas del tema– dijo ocultando sus ojos detrás del flequillo

–Pero… está bien cariño– dijo dándole un abrazo al escuchar un inaudible sollozo de parte de Sucrette– vamos a tomar el desayuno– mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que calló sin permiso de sus ojos

–¡No puedo creer, que a pesar de que pasaron cinco años aun le sigo llorando a ese maldito!– dijo dando un golpe a la mesa, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un vaso, el cual se le rompió en el antebrazo izquierdo de Sucrette, dejando un corte un poco profundo.

– ¡cariño! ¿Estás bien?– dijo dando una toalla para la herida– vamos al hospital yo te llevo, voy a buscar a Cassy!– Dijo desesperada mientras Sucrette se ataba la toalla a la herida– ¡Dios mío! Te vas a morir desangrada, ¿qué hago yo ahora? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! Sí, eso voy a hacer– pero un brazo la detuvo

– ¡tía! ¡Tranquila! Solo fue un corte, no me va a pasar nada, mira como está bien– dijo moviendo los dedos

–¿estás segura cariño?– dijo preocupada la tía. Sucrette solo asintió con la cabeza– está bien… pero si te comienza a doler solo llama al hospital– Sucrette asintió de nuevo.

Al terminar el desayuno, Casandra volvió con su uniforme, una camisa blanca como su pollera y medias y medias gruesas, sus zapatos de color negro al igual que su tapado que era rayado al estilo escocés, de color negro y rojo y su sombrero tejido de color negro.

–Cassy cariño, ¡te ves genial!– dijo sorprendida la tía

–gracia, ya lo sé– dijo con aire agrandado y una sonrisa que todos conocemos, la sonrisa de lado.

– bueno tía ya nos vamos, no olvides de ir a buscarla luego– dijo mientras tomaba su bolso de nuevo y la mochila de Casandra, la cual era de gustos muy opuestos a los de Sucrette, Sucrette tenía un bolso de color rosa con un broche dorado, y la de Casandra era rojo y un broche plateado en forma de guitarra eléctrica y la cinta era una cadena gruesa pero liviana de color plateado

–adiós chicas, adiós Sucrette nos vemos en una semana– saludo feliz la tía mientras Sucrette subía en su auto de lujo color blanco y se iba.

En el súper, Sucrette encontró todo lo que buscaba excepto por una carpeta que si o si debía de comprar– bueno, lo comprare en Estados Unidos– dijo desinteresada Sucrette mientras subía al auto.

– ¿Acaso en Estados Unidos la vas a encontrar mami?– dijo Casandra mientras comía su alfajor triple. Al ver que su madre asentía, continuo– ¿y mi guitarra? ¿También la vas a encontrar ahí?– dijo emocionada

–Claro que si, en ese lugar vas a encontrar de todo lo que imagines– al ver la cara ilusionada de su hija continuo– hasta el juego que no encuentras en este país.

–Yo voy contigo– dijo decidida Casandra, al ver la cara de sorprendida de su madre, decidió repetirlo nuevamente– yo voy contigo

– ¡hija! ¡Sabes que eso es imposible! No vas a ir conmigo– viendo la cara de enojo intenso de su hija, se achico un momento y luego se dio valor y dijo– ¡cuando yo digo no, es NO!

– ¡adiós tía! ¡Nos vemos en una semana!– dijo feliz la niña a su tía mientras su madre subia las maletas de la niña al auto. La tía se acerco a Sucrette y dijo

– ¿qué paso? Creí que no la llevarías– al ver la cara de Sucrette, la tía solo pudo reír con miedo, para que Sucrette tuviera esa cara asustada, Casandra debía haber hecho algo fuerte– cariño yo te ayudo– mientras subía las maletas de la niña

–gracias tía, ya di aviso en el colegio de Casandra, no va a ir en toda la semana– dijo con aire cansada– bueno adiós tía, nos veremos pronto– dijo dándole un beso a su tía y subiendo al auto, donde ya estaba su pequeña hija

–adiós mis cariños, nos veremos pronto– dijo despidiéndose aquella mujer rara, que había confiado y cuidado de Sucrette cuando sus padres la rechazaron y además de haber cuidado de Sucrette también cuido de la niña del sujeto que la abandono, llevándose con él, el corazón y el alma de Sucrette, dejándole también un pequeño recuerdo de que él estuvo ahí, que es real y no una pesadilla, ese sujeto que la abandono con una criatura, ese sujeto llamado Castiel.

**¡Omaiga! ¡Kami-sama! ¿que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿como reaccionara Castiel? ¿que hará Sucrette? ¿Lisandro volverá a perder su libreta? ¿Casandra comprara su guitarra? ¿por que leo esto con la voz del que presentaba a "las chicas super poderosas"? todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo. nos leemos luego, pequeños champiñones.**


End file.
